


Not anymore.

by neszeth



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neszeth/pseuds/neszeth
Summary: Charles finally tells Samara that he loves her. What situation pushed him to do it?
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All these characters belong to Mongie, the talented creator of the webcomic Let's Play.
> 
> *I'm new in this platform, so I don't know how to use certain commands yet. There will be a part 2 of this mini-fic in the near future. Stay tuned y'all.

\- Don’t you dare leave me behind, Samara! ( _He screams desperately in the verge of tears while holding her in his arms. His hands are trembling as ever. He tries to control himself, but at this moment his emotions just keep overflowing. He can’t stop them anymore. The words that always got tangled to the point that he wouldn’t say them out loud are finally free)._  
Please, please, please no…. Bunty, I haven’t even told you…I love you. S-Samara, I love you so damn much, please, hold on! 

\- I..k-knew it… ( _She says with a very weak voice, while looking directly at his ocean eyes. Oh, those deep blue eyes. If it were for her, she would always look at them. But right now, she couldn’t stand the painful gaze they had. A gaze that was caused by her actual state, which made her feel guilty)._

-W-What…what do you mean? ( _He says, sobbing)._

-Charles… Even though you never t-told me…. Y-You always s-showed it to me through your actions… Did I ever tell you that you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen? And that you have a p-pure golden heart, full of k-kindness. How c-could I not fall head over h-heels for you? And although I’m a-about to d-…

-Samara, s-stop, save your strength, a-aid is coming our way…( _His t_ _eardrops keep overflowing)..._

\- At this moment, I am the happiest woman in the world. ( _She says with a little smile)_ .  
T-Took you long enough, you, cantankerous, old goat. ( _He smiles back. She can feel his tears. Tears that fell into her face. She cries too)_.  
I love you too. I love you with all my heart, Charles. I don’t want to die. ( _She says desperately)_ .  
I want to marry you. I want to form a family with you. I want to pass the rest of my life with you. And yet… I’m so sorry, Love. I’m so sorry… ( _She can feel that her life is shutting down. Every second it is harder to breathe. She puts her hands around his face. He leans in. She looks at him with tenderness and gives him a sweet, gentle kiss. And then…her hands are no longer around him. They fell to the floor)._

\- Samara…. Samara! ( _He yells. His heart sank._ _Everything that she said is what he has been yearning for all these years. She became his light in the darkness that engulfed him all this time. And yet, that light now seemed so far to reach. Something pops into his head: “Jones, have you ever seen the life drain from the eyes of the person who means the world to you?”. Her eyes went blank. He screams her name uncontrollably. There is no response. The sound of an ambulance can be heard around. Suddenly, two paramedics rush into the scene. They ask him questions, and yet he can’t even mumble a single thing. He cannot believe what is happening beneath his eyes. He sees them taking her. He snaps out of it, gets up and_ …)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these characters belong to Mongie, the talented creator of the webcomic Let's Play.
> 
> *Honestly, I didn’t expect that this story would extend this much. I will update chapter 3 and 4 (the last) in the near future. Stay tuned y’all.
> 
> *Dog’s vet card: I used this term referring to the document that is necessary when you take your dog to clinical vet visits. Sometimes important information is filled in there (vaccines dates, deworming dates, administered medications, and more).

He doesn’t recall much from the ambulance ride. He felt everything and nothing at the same time. Samara wouldn’t open her eyes, no matter how many times he insistently called her while he held her hand.

\- Sir, please, we are doing the best we can. You need to get a proper check-up first, and... ( _That is what one of the paramedics was telling him once they were in the hospital entrance_ ).

\- No. ( _He exclaims with a stern voice_ ). I have to make sure that she gets stabilized first ( _He answers back holding onto the last bit of sanity that is left in him_ ).

-Sir ( _One of the paramedics repeats again_ ).

\- I won’t leave her side! ( _Charles says, stubbornly, still holding onto her_ ).

\- Alright, come with us….

They are heading rapidly towards the emergency room.

-Luke, her heart stopped beating…( _Says one of the paramedics_ ).

( _And that’s all it took for him to lose it_ ).  
\- Samara!!! Don’t give up!! I won’t forgive you if you go!!! Don’t you dare die on me!! Don’t you dare!!! ( _He hadn’t screamed that way in all his life. A voice full of hurt, agony and regret_ ).

-Sir, please calm down.

-How in the world do you expect me to calm down when the love of my life is dying before me??! ( _He yells louder_ ).

So many voices are filling the ER. He feels dizzy. Everything is spinning around. He stumbled over his own feet. A doctor manages to take a hold of him to treat him. He loses sight of Samara in that large white hall ( _He starts thinking:_ “ _This is all my fault. This is all my fault. This is all my fault. If only I didn’t approach her from the start… Then today she wouldn’t have..._ ”)

……..[time lapse]………

\- What the fuck did you do to her??! ( _Everyone in the waiting room gets startled at that heavy voice. Charles immediately recognizes whom it belongs to. Suddenly, he is grabbed by his collar and pushed violently to the wall_ ).

\- I promise that if my sister doesn’t survive this, I’ll kill you! ( _He screams. Charles is expressionless, his gaze is void of emotion, which only increases ten-fold Jay’s anger_ ).

\- Why won’t you say anything, damn it!! ( _Jay yells_ ).

\- Jay!!! ( _Ruth shouts, astonished by her boyfriend’s behavior_ ).  
Stop right in this moment!!

\- Babe, you don’t understand. I’m sure that this bastard is at fault, and…- _(“Yes, I am”, Charles thinks_ )

\- Jay!!! ( _She says with a firm voice. Jay loses his grip from Charles and tries to calm down in front of the petite woman. She convinces him of letting him go and ask for information about Sam’s health status_ ).

\- I’m so sorry. How are you? H-How.. How is she? ( _Ruth asks Charles, afraid of his answer_ ).

\- I….( _He is tired, both physically and mentally. This nightmare seems to have no end_. _Each minute of the clock just feels longer than usual_ ).  
Everything happened so fast. [ _Suddenly, multiple flashbacks come to his mind_ :

That was their third trip together since they were dating.

-Bunty, do you have everything you need already packed? ( _He asks her out of her apartment complex while carrying her little suitcase)._

-Yes, Charles. Again, there is no need to worry. 

-Did you bring your inhaler?

-Geez. You are acting like my Dad! ( _She pouts and gets past him_ ).

-Miss Young. ( _He says with a stern voice, which makes her flinch and halt a bit)._

-Charles, how many times have I told you that when we are alone together you must call me by my n-.. ( _He takes advantage of that moment to get a firm grip of her arm and pull her against his chest_ ).

-Ch-Charles!! _(His vast hands run down her arms to her waist and finally end up on the crescent moon shape of her lower back, sending tiny electric impulses all over her body. He has her trapped. He looks directly at her eyes with those icy blue orbs of him, that would gaze at her as if trying to solve the hardest riddle that has ever been presented to him. He brings his forehead across hers and closes his eyes. Damn this man, she thought. Her heart was racing so fast that she believed it could abandon her in any moment by now. She started wondering if he could even listen to her heartbeats. She wouldn’t be amazed if he had that ability though. Charles never ceased to surprise her)._  
  
\- Please, Samara. I care for your well-being. I wouldn’t forgive myself if something were to happen to you because of my carelessness. ( _He tells her while holding her_ ).

\- I’m sorry. ( _She mutters_ ). Thank you for worrying about me, Prince. I love you. ( _She expresses while standing on her tiptoes and giving him a delicate kiss on his lips, which caught him off guard. He looks at her, startled, with a baby blush on his face. It was not the first time she told him, and yet…_ )

\- A penny for your thoughts, Mr. Jones? ( _She giggles. Even though she was joking, she eagerly wanted to know what he was thinking. But she promised herself that she would be patient. She would wait until he was ready. Long ago, she decided to embrace him with both his virtues and flaws, for he had become one of the most precious persons in her life. Still, there were times when curiosity got the best of her_ ) 

\- Let’s go, Bunty. ( _He says while caressing her cheek and kissing her temple. He puts the suitcase in the car trunk and opens the vehicle’s door for her. She was about to get inside when she remembered something_ ).

\- Wait!! I forgot to give to Ms. Whipple Bowser’s vet card. Who knows if she might need it in the next few days?

\- Give it to me, I’ll handle it to her.

\- Don’t worry, I won’t take long. Just a minute.

\- Alright then. ( _She hurries towards the apartment complex. He turns on the car’s engine while waiting for her_. _He sighs, and many questions are already rumbling around his head_. “ _How can she be so cute?” “How can she make my heart flutter as a damn teenager?” “ **How can she make me… feel this much**?” He thought that that kind of senseless things were dead, buried deep inside him. But one day she just had the audacity to come into his life and mess it all around. Like an indomitable hurricane devouring everything in its path. Little did she know the power she already had over him. That scared him and at the same time attracted him. That was the internal battle he had been dealing with upon himself the last six months)._

-Done!! ( _She exclaims_ ).

\- Gah!! ( _Startled welsh noises_ ).  
G-Great! Let’s get going! ( _He sighs heavily_ ).

……..[time lapse]………

They were already half-way to their destination. The scenery they had was breathtakingly beautiful. A big forest with huge, endless trees and enormous lakes from both sides of the road, whose clear waters reflected the bright sunset. From time to time, Charles would hold Sam’s hand or touch her lap gently, drawing circles on it. The ride had been very pleasant until that point. They enjoyed each other’s company. He would never get tired of her talking about her dreams or ideas about developing a new indie game. She loved that he trusted in her, even when she didn’t have all that confidence in herself yet. And she trusted him.

-Hmm… Charles? ( _She mumbles his name, thinking if what she was about to say would make him push her away_ ).

-Yes, Bunty? ( _He responds, while looking at her with endearment_ )

\- I-I’ve been meaning to ask you…( _She can’t finish her phrase_ ).

In a matter of seconds, a male deer appeared out of nowhere and hit the car. Little pieces of glass from the shattered windows are falling into their faces. The huge impact made Charles lose control of the vehicle. They can hear the tires screeching. He knew that they would crash violently to a tree in no time. Thankfully he could turn the car so that the crash happened by his side and not his beloved’s. The sound of the metal being crushed invades the scene. The car is a total loss. Charles tries to collect himself. Even though he feels a painful sting on his head, he couldn’t think of anything but Samara. The smell of smoke is making presence. He has to get them out of there, fast.

-Samara!! How are you??? Can you move?? ( _He suddenly feels a great relief, it looks like she didn’t received any major damage_ ).

\- Hnng…. Ch-Charles, you are bleeding!!! ( _She is scared_ )

\- Samara, tell me, are you alright?? ( _He ignores what she said and instead examines her from head to toes trying to find any injury. Just a few scratches. Jesus…_ )

-Y-yes, yes, I think that I am f-fine. ( _In no time, he unleashes both of their seatbelts)._

\- Don’t move, I’ll get you out of here. ( _He manages to get out of the car and opens her door. He takes her in his arms and gets to a safer place_ ).

-Iesu maur. I thought that…( _And he stops in his tracks_ ).

-Charles ( _She_ _wheezes_ ). I-I c-can’t breathe. ( _She is having an asthma attack. His eyes opened wide from surprise_ ).

\- Your inhaler!!! ( _He says desperately)  
_Oh fy nw.  
Cachu!!! Where is it??? Samara!!! Is it in the suitcase?? ( _He is about to rush towards the car_ )  
Answer me!!! ( _He yells, holding her shoulders. Her lips are turning light blue_ )

\- Charles. It is in m-my p-purse…. I t-think t-that I forgot it at Ms. Whipple’s w-when I got back b-before… ( _Yes. She remembers now. She took out Bowser’s vet card from her purse and left it on the table. She was so excited for their journey that she didn’t even realize it)._

\- No… ( _He mumbles. He tries to regain his composure. “Everything is going to be ok. I need to call an ambulance first”. But a part of him tells him “Are you that naïve? Do you really think that they will arrive in time?_ _And in that moment, an enormous fear engulfs him)_ _]._

\- The accident… ( _Charles explains everything to Ruth_ ).

……..[time lapse]………


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these characters belong to Mongie, the talented creator of the webcomic Let's Play.
> 
> Stay tuned for the last chapter y'all.

\- What are you saying??? ( _Jay exclaims with a surprised voice and a shocked face, gaining Ruth and Charles’ attention. They are already beside him_ ).

\- Dr. Young. I’m pretty sure that as a healthcare worker, you comprehend that due to the circumstances that leaded to her admission, this was totally expected. ( _Dr. Davila tells him_ ).  
She is stable right now, but quite delicate.  
We can only pray that she survives the night. _(Everyone’s heart sank. No one says anything for a whole minute. They are trying to process what they’ve heard).  
_I’ll keep you updated about her situation.

-Th-Thank you… And please, do so. ( _Jay answers_ ).  
C-Can we see her? ( _He expresses, with a tone full of hope_ ).

\- Of course, follow me. ( _Charles accompanies them_ ).

\- When I said “we” I was referring to me and my girlfriend. You…( _He says with an angry voice while looking at Charles_ )… You shouldn’t be here.

\- Sir, are you her husband? ( _Dr. Davila asks_ )

( _Jay doesn’t even let Charles answer_ )  
\- Her husband??? ( _He is sickened by the idea_ ).  
How would he be her husband?? Of course not!!! Over my dead body!! This snake will never be a member of the Young family!! ( _This last sentence lit a great flame in Charles’s mind_ ).

\- Jay!!! For God’s sake! ( _Ruth exclaims_ ).

\- Dr. Young. With all due respect, I have had so much crap for today, and you adding more shit to it doesn’t help. You are right. All of this is my fucking fault. You can say whatever the hell you want. You can threaten me. You can dare to punch me. You can try and spit on my face. I deserve all of that. But I won’t go away. I ain’t moving an inch from this place ( _He says with a stern voice, gazing directly at Jay’s eyes. Jay couldn’t comprehend where did this change of attitude came from in comparison with his earlier reaction. Ruth could feel the tension building up between the two men)._  
  


……..[time lapse]………

They are already outside of the hospital room in which Sam’s in.

-Mr. Jones, please, understand that family members have the privilege of seeing her first.

\- Of course, I’ll wait here. ( _He responds while Jay throws him a glance that if it was a dagger, it would have already killed him_ ).

_The door is opened. Jay and Ruth enter the room. Charles manages to catch a glimpse of Sam._

He remembered the moment when his first patient died. It was engraved in his memory. He was still a student, doing his social service in the hospital in which he met Ruth. Yes. The first time always kicks you hard. It haunts you. It becomes your worst nightmare. You cry. You feel disappointed at yourself. You always think about what would have happened if you acted differently. You get home and can’t stop thinking about the patient’s family who lost someone dear. And then, that story repeats again. And again. And again. And again. Until you no longer feel more remorse. The hospital environment makes you cold-minded. Or so he thought. Although he had all that experiences, living them in his bones was a completely different standpoint. He would never get used to see his sister tied to a hospital bed, no matter how many times he had since they were kids.

-Hey, little sis ( _He says to her softly while tears are streaming down his face. He strokes her hair gently, and remembers that very moment in which he saw her when she was born. That day he swore that he would protect her for the rest of his life. But right now, he felt as if he failed on that task_ ).  
Hang on, please. Many wonderful things await for you. You are stronger than you think. I need you here. Mom needs you here. Dad needs you here. Bowser, your friends, and even that damn…. ( _He doesn’t finish his sentence. She is so pale, and her skin is as snowflakes to the touch. He gets up, and is about to have an emotional break-down_ ).

\- Babe… ( _Ruth holds him_ ).  
She is going to get through this. She always does. Have faith in her.

\- Yeah… ( _He hugs her back, tightly, thanking the Lord for putting this beautiful woman on his way_ ).

\- Jay ( _She says with affection_ )

\- Yes? ( _He answers gently_ )

\- I love you, but I think that you are being too harsh on Charles. He told me everything. If the same thing happened to me I don’t think you would appreciate someone acting so…

\- Don’t even imagine that ( _He feels a shiver down his spine at the simple idea_ ).  
Sorry, dear. When it comes to my sister, I…

\- Yes. I know how much she means to you. But that doesn’t justify your recent behavior.

\- I guess… You are right… ( _He feels ashamed by now. And they stay there, embracing each other_ ).

……..[time lapse]………

( _The door opens_ ).

\- Yes Dad ( _He sobs, while finishing his call with his parents_ ).  
Please, hurry…

_Ruth was ready to give Charles a glance of reassurance, so that he knew he could see Sam without any problem by now. But he was no longer there._

……..[time lapse]………

**May I suggest an instrumental song before you continue reading? If you have Spotify, you can find it as: Someone You Loved, from the Piano Guys. You can find it in Youtube as:** **Someone You Loved (Piano/Cello) Charity & Andres Farewell Dance - The Piano Guys.**

_He gasps. Suddenly, he feels that he can no longer bring himself to walk-in. All the courage gathered a moment ago, disappeared. He saw her tiny figure in that gray room. Both her arms with intravenous catheters, and a mechanical ventilator as aid for she could not breathe on her own. Oh, how much he wished it was him in that sickbed instead of her. An urge to run away took over him. He decided to go outside for a little break. He needed to clear his mind._

……..[time lapse]………

He was alone under the starry sky. A perfect moment for reflection. Only the moon as his companion.

If he could, he would save each of her precious laughs in a music box so that he would listen to them whenever he desired, for he loved that beautiful sound. A future without her in his life wouldn’t be worth it. She was that unique piece that matched his heart’s puzzle perfectly. He yearned for her. He needed her. He desired her. He wanted her. **_He loved her_**. Was he being selfish by feeling this way? The thought of losing her was eating him alive completely and slowly destroying him from inside out. Not being able to see those eyes of her _every single damn day_. No one had ever looked at him in the way those deep dark brown eyes did. He would purposely get lost in them from time to time by his own volition. It was his pleasure, for he was enchanted by that gaze full of tenderness, sweetness and warmth. And how could he imagine that, that same gaze would hold deep lust and liquid fire when _unleashed by him_. He would _make love to her and embrace her_ whenever they shared a night together. She didn’t even know that through all these years, he had an incurable insomnia. Oh, but each time he slept next to her, he would dream while resting his head on her ample chest, feeling the warmth that her body emanated, leading him to hug her with all his might. She would hold him in her arms while she’d gently stroke his hair, which gave him comfort and certainty that nothing in this world could harm him with her by his side. Since the first time they spent together, he knew that being with her wasn’t just a simple passionate night like with his previous partners. But he dared to make her believe that. Fuck. He was trying to fool no one but himself. He was scared. He was terrified. He was going crazy. Because lately, he felt that life was too good to be true by giving him an opportunity like this one. He believed that at any time, that ray of hope that peeked out from the cracks in his walls would be taken away from him, and that the past would repeat itself. But this time... That hope was stronger. Even when he tried to remain indifferent towards her, she could _always_ tear down all his walls, one by one. And when he dared to reconstruct them again to push her away, she'd demolish them harder. Never in this whole time had someone ever come this far, lighting up his heart, making it flutter and melt with the simplest gesture. Yes… **_There was nothing more wholesome than being loved and cherished by her_**.

 _-_ I am such a coward ( _He told himself_ ).  
Why didn’t I realize it sooner? No… I knew it… I knew it all this time, but I didn’t want to accept it.


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the finale y'all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these characters belong to Mongie, the talented creator of the webcomic Let's Play.
> 
> This is my very first fanfic. This chapter is dedicated to all my charmer friends from Let’s Play Discord server. Without them I wouldn’t have had the courage to start writing this. I love y’all. Hugs.  
> Sorry for uploading it until now. Uni started again and it has been taking up my time.
> 
> If y'all are curious about the story that Samuel will tell Jay, head out to episode 119 of Let's Play.
> 
> This is the finale of “Not anymore”. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, I appreciate it a lot. I’ll keep working hard and try to improve my writing.
> 
> Stay tuned for future mini-fics/stories.

The sun rays were claiming their place in the dawn, subtly touching the messy strands of platinum blond hair. Charles convinced himself that he was ready to see her, no matter how much it hurt deep inside. So, there he was again, walking steadily through the endless white hall whose lights were almost blinding at sight. One more turn to the left and he would be at the same place from which he ran away a while ago. He was about to touch the door’s knob when it got abruptly opened before him.

*Gasp*. He saw _them_. Samuel Sr. and Mrs. Young. His face paled.

“Sir, Mrs. Young…”, he exclaimed with a doubtful tone, frightened about their upcoming reaction. The phone call from the ambulance ride had been quite… _dramatic_. They were in Florida when the misfortune happened.

“Jones... What are you _still_ doing here?”. Samuel asked with a firm voice.

“I...”. His mind went blank.

“I’ve been informed about your condition. You should go home and get some rest”.

“If you allow me, I’d like to see h-….”

“Jones”. Samuel growled with a deeper tone while looking directly at his eyes, then averting his gaze to Samantha, and finally back to him”.

“D-Dear…”. Samantha said to the Welsh man with a trembling voice. At first, Charles couldn’t see her face. It was buried in her husband’s chest. She lifted her head a bit. And that was all it took for Charles to observe her expression and comprehend the situation. She was as devastated as him and everyone else. “The doctor informed us that she is better now. Samara will be able to recover slowly, day by day. I… have no words to express how grateful I am with you for saving her. Had you not acted that fast…”. Samantha’s imagination was running wild and the idea that she could have lost her daughter was ripping her heart. “I promise that you will be able to visit her later. But right now, it is not the t-…”. She stopped, feeling a lump in her throat. The tears were about to stream from her emerald orbs.

“F-Forgive me. I-I…. understand”. He slowly walked away from them, crestfallen, with a huge sting in his chest, but feeling relieved that the worst had already passed, and that she was out of danger. But… was she? _Pff… Do you really think you can protect her from any harm? Just look at how she ended up because of your carelessness. Of course, it was your fault, twpsyn! And you dare to imagine a future with her? Fool! You are not worthy of her. You never were. You don’t deserve her, the latter events are proof of that. Stop wasting her time and give someone else your place to stand before something worse happens!_ His mind kept haunting him with that sort of thoughts. He started wondering if this is how his boss has been feeling all these years towards the anecdotes that both of them talked about months ago.

…….[time lapse]…….

“ _Ch-Charles, I can’t breathe_ …”. She said, wheezing. It was the vivid image of her. The sight of the most beautiful flower withering. He took her in his arms, and attempted to steer her out of harm's way by taking her to a safe place, but a great amount of smoke was surrounding them. Desperation invaded him. His senses were at peak. He couldn’t find any way out. _See? You can’t do anything…_

“No!”. He screamed, waking up with teardrops on his face, trying to catch up his breath. It took him some time to realize that he was in his bedroom. His body was covered in sweat from that awful nightmare which seemed so real.

“Not again. Fuck!”. He screamed, frustrated, rubbing his hair and wiping his tears.

…….[time lapse]…….

A week had passed since Samara was admitted to the hospital. Even though she no longer needed respiratory aid, she hadn’t woken up yet. Charles could barely concentrate at Young Technologies. After getting his work done, he would visit her and sit beside her, contemplating the brunnete through the rest of the day, covering her hand in his, hoping that his warmth reached her. Although she couldn’t hear him, he would sweet talk to her while stroking her hair or giving her gently caresses on her cheeks and soft kisses on her face. If he could, he would stay all night, but Samuel or Samantha often convinced him of going home, so that he regained energy. Sometimes he would see her friends, or had to confront Jay attitudes, utmost. Oddly, Samuel wasn’t as alert as his son when it came to him. At least not under these circumstances.

…….[time lapse]…….

He was sitting on the waiting room, lost in thought.

“Hey towhead!”. Only one person in this world would dare to call him like that.

“Umed, right now I’m not in the mood to...”

“Chill. She is going to be fine”. In reality, Umed was surprised by Charles looks. Disheveled hair, dark circles as a result of fatigue, and a not so professional outfit, at least, not as he was accustomed to see him. “Sam’s condition has been improving so far. I’m sure that she will wake up really soon. When you least think about it, both of you will be flirting at the office again”.

Charles almost spit the water that he was drinking. “We don’t flirt at the office. Everything is kept professional at work”.

“PFFF”. Umed laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Charles replied, confused.

“You guys just can’t hide your love for each other”. Umed exclaimed.

“Well...” Charles blushed slightly. “I know that recently we’ve been more obv-..”

“Recently? I think it happened way earlier than that. Honestly, I don’t know much about love, but what I did notice is that you have been looking at her the way my dad gazes at my mom, and vice versa. Lucy and I saw all the process of both of you falling in love with each other. Like fools. Everyone was aware but you guys”.

Charles chuckled, with a nostalgic look on his face and a melancholic feeling in his heart, praying that Samara opened her eyes so that he could finally tell her what he didn’t before due to his fears and insecurities.

“I guess you are right”.

…….[time lapse]…….

It was dark and cold. Wherever she looked at, the obscurity seemed endless. She could feel some stings in her arms and a big lump on her throat. She touched the scar on her neck but nothing seemed to be there, at least not in that place in which she was submerged. She wanted to be reached. But time went by, and no one was coming. She sat down among the darkness that engulfed her. She put her knees on her chest, and embraced herself. Tears were already rolling down her face. “Did I die?”. She couldn’t recall. Her last memory was a beautiful pair of sky-blue eyes.

“Samara, please stay with me”.

“Eh?” She lifted up her face. “Who... who is calling me?”

“I’ll do whatever you ask me to. I swear it on my life”.

Ah... that soothing voice. It was so familiar, but she couldn’t recognize it. Whom did it belong to? Why did hearing it felt so warm?

“Bunty… I can’t wait for the day you wake up. I have so much to tell you”.

It was him. It had to be him… right? “Ch-Charles? Is that you?”

“Don’t think that I forgot that you wanted to tell me something before all this happened. What was it?”

“Charles!!!” She panicked. “I’m here”.

Suddenly, a light appeared among the blackness. She got up. She reached for it. Her eyes slowly opened. And there he was, next to her, holding her hand tightly.

…….[time lapse]…….

Samuel and Jay were outside the room, their senses tingling every time Charles visited their dear one. 

“Honestly, dad, I expected a bigger reaction from you when it came to this”.

Samuel stood up there, in deep thought. “Son, have I ever told you about the day when I was about to lose not only my pumpkin, but also your mother?”

“I… I don’t think so”.

“C’mon. Let’s go grab some coffee. I need to talk to you”. Samuel didn't want to accept it, but he realized that Jones cared genuinely for Sam, and just by looking at him, it seemed that there was another deeper emotion involved: love.

“But dad, are you really going to let him stay alone with her in th..-“

“I will have to trust my daughter’s judgement”.

Jay sighed and headed to the hospital cafeteria with Samuel, unaware that the story he was about to hear would allow him to understand why his father was acting in such way.

…….[time lapse]…….

**May I suggest an instrumental song before you continue reading? You can find it in Youtube as:  
** **레브(Reve) -** **반야 /** **네이버** **웹툰 '** **천년구미호'** **수록곡**

“Charles. Wh-Where am I? W-Wait, why am I at the hospital. Ack” Her head started to ache.

“….”. Charles didn’t say a word. His heart stopped when he saw her eyes and heard her voice again after all these days that he sensed as an eternity.

“Wait. The accident”. A chill ran down her spine. “I lost consciousness. And then… Oh my God. Charles, how are you? Please say something!”. She was stunned. Those iceberg eyes of his were melting at an incredible speed. She placed her hand on his face and gracefully wiped his tears, that kept overflowing. He put his hand in hers, kissed her palm and covered his eyes with it. He couldn’t look at her.

“Oh Samara” Silence invaded the room, only his sobbing was heard until he managed to speak again. “Don’t worry. I’m fine. But you… You don’t have an idea of how much you worried me. I was so scared. I still am… You were dying in my arms and I couldn’t do anyth-”

“Charles, I’m glad that you are fine, and it seems that I’m okay now. I can’t wait to get out of here so that we can plan our trip again and…”. She said with tenderness while putting behind his ears some strands of messy hair.

Anger started boiling up in him. Not towards her, but himself. “How can you say that? How can you talk to me as if nothing happened? Do you realize that it is my fault that you ended up in this place?”

Samara was dumbfounded. “Charles, it was an accident! And if we are talking about guilts, then blame it on me. I forgot my inhaler. This wouldn’t have escalated this much had I…-”.

“No. I had to make sure that you had it with you. I was so absentminded that...”.

“Charles, again, it was my responsibility, not yours. So please, let’s just forget about this and...”

“ **Samara**. How do you expect me to erase that memory?” The grip in her hand tightened. It hurt. He clenched his teeth. “It is imprinted in my mind. It will always be. I thought that was my worst nightmare, but in reality, the possibility of losing you and not being able to see you ever again was killing me each day you were here. You don’t even know how much you affect me”.

“Charles, let me sp-...” He kept interrupting her.

“I couldn’t even concentrate at work. I messed up content and sent it to the wrong e-mail addresses. I almost fucked up a deal with one of our biggest negotiators to the point that your father had to interfere. Everyday I would look at my door hoping that you would open it and show me that bright smile of yours. You are a light in this rotten world of mine. You are always talking about how much I helped you to become a more confident woman. Yet, I have never told you that you inspire me each day to become a better version of myself. A version worthy of you, for I don’t deserve you”.

“Yes, you don’t deserve me”.

He lifted up his head immediately. A big fear invaded him. He wasn’t ready to hear that.

“Is that what you want me to say to you?” Samara said while crying. She covered his face with both of her hands and gazed directly at him. “Charles, you don’t get to decide that. And if you think that you are being selfish by letting yourself to spend your time with me, then so be it. I would be more than happy to share everything with you. That is my desire. I hope that one day, you can look yourself the way I look you through my eyes. I hope that you can love yourself the way I love you. Before the accident I wanted to ask you about your feelings towards me. But I got scared and thought that you would push me away”.

“Tch!” He hugged her as if she was going to disappear. “Bunty, I don’t know how you do it, but you always find a way through my heart… When I left Wales I was so empty. I asked myself so many times why that happened to me. And now it all makes sense. Everything was in order to meet you. It is amazing how life can surprise you without prior notice. How could I even imagine that you would become my most important person. My heart was broken to pieces. I kept it in the shadows so that no one could hurt it more than it had already been. And yet… you built it again piece by piece. You helped me heal and I didn’t want to accept it. I don’t want to have more regrets when it comes to you. I won’t hold back. Not anymore.

“Charles, I..-“.

“I love you, Samara. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you”. He exclaimed, repeatedly, while trailing sweet and tiny kisses from her forehead to her cheeks, her nose and finally her lips.

“Ch-Charles”. She said with happy tears, a huge red tone and a bright smile on her face. Yes. Her intuition wasn’t wrong. She felt loved by this man long time ago. And he didn’t even notice. This towhead of hers.

"I want you to be in my life. And it is my desire to be in yours. Would you… allow me to… stay by your side?” He looks at her with furrowed brows and puppy eyes.

“I never intended to let you go in the first place”. She answered, smiling at him with the sweetest expression he had ever seen.

“I’m giving you my heart. I am more than glad to confide it to you”. Charles said.

“Let me hold you. Let me fight your fears. Let me accompany you in this path. Let me walk by your side”. She said.

“Always”. He exclaimed while kissing her forehead and feeling complete.


End file.
